The present invention relates to compositions and methods for inhibiting the corrosion and/or crack growth of metals when exposed to ambient conditions, particularly when exposed to aqueous salt solutions which are oftentimes present in the environment (.e.g. aqueous NaCl solutions). The methods of the present invention include applying to the metal surfaces (e.g. as a coating) a corrosion and/or crack growth inhibitive composition which is preferably in the form of a polymeric coating and/or sealing composition (e.g. polyamides, acrylics, epoxy, etc.) and more preferably a liquid polymeric composition curable to a solid such as an elastomer. Such elastomeric polymeric compositions include polysulfides, polythioethers, polyurethanes and polyethers. Particularly preferable are mercaptan terminated polymers such as those curable to solid elastomers.
The present invention is particularly well-suited for inhibiting the corrosion of at least two metal parts which have a joint or space therebetween formed by the opposing mating surfaces of said metal parts which are secured together. In an attempt to prevent the corrosion of metal parts, the joint or space formed by the interface between said metal parts (particularly aluminum and/or an aluminum alloy) is oftentimes filled with a liquid polymer which is then cured to an elastomeric solid which helps to prevent aqueous salt solutions, as well as oxygen, from coming into contact with the mating surfaces of the metals which are joined. The problem of corrosion of aluminum (including aluminum alloys) is a serious one particularly in the case of aircraft and ships since the metals making up the aircraft and/or ship are oftentimes made of a number of metals (including aluminum and/or aluminum alloys) which are dissimilar. With dissimilar metals, corrosion is a particularly serious problem. For example, in the case of aircraft, aluminum and/or aluminum alloys are secured together with rivets having a surface of cadmium, nickel, stainless steel, titanium, etc. As noted, this causes severe corrosion problems when the spaces or joints between such rivets and panels are exposed to aqueous salt solutions, particularly in the presence of oxygen. The same is equally true of ships which have aluminum or aluminum alloy superstructures joined to steel hulls.
In the past, exclusion of aqueous salt solutions, electrical insulation and sacrificial anodes between dissimilar metals have been the primary means employed to control corrosion of such metals. The large stresses and movements of the structures of both aircraft and ships have made the use of elastomeric sealants and/or coatings the preferred material to both exclude aqueous salt solutions and accommodate structural movements. In practice, however, many interfaces of metal structures sealed or coated with elastomers become permanently contaminated with aqueous salt solutions which seriously attack and weaken structural components by corrosion and/or crack growth of the metals.
In addressing this problem, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,937 and 3,841,896 utilize toxic chromates as corrosion inhibitive compounds. While the corrosion inhibitive chromate containing polysulfide coatings and sealants as disclosed in these patents, inhibited exfoliation corrosion of fastener holes as well as faying surface corrosion between adjacent exterior panels to thereby greatly extend the operational life of the metal structures, e.g. aircraft and the like; there is a growing concern with difficulties encountered in the disposal of the toxic chromate containing waste associated with such corrosion inhibitive compounds.
Because of the toxicity problem with chromates, other compounds have been investigated to reduce corrosion of metals, such compounds including sodium nitrate, sodium molybdate and sodium metasilicate. However, in order to achieve the same level of corrosion inhibition that is provided by chromate containing coatings and sealants, approximately five times as much of the non-toxic inhibitive compound had to be added to the sealant material. Moreover, when formulations containing these non-toxic corrosion inhibitor compounds are added to, for example, polysulfide sealants, the cure rate of the polysulfide sealant material is adversely effected, resulting in either a non-acceptable acceleration or retardation of the cure. While encapsulation of these inhibitor compounds has been proposed as a solution to the cure problem, it is both an expensive as well as time-consuming process.
As has been noted, in addition to corrosion, metallic structures which are cyclically stressed, such as aircraft, ships and the like, suffer from environmentally enhanced fatigue cracking. For example, the rate of fatigue cracking of high strength aluminum in a salt water environment is more than double that experienced in a dry desert-like environment. Environmentally enhanced fatigue cracking is, essentially, a hydrogen embrittlement phenomena and can be related to the corrosion process. When water reacts with a metal such as aluminum, the corrosion products are aluminum hydroxide and hydrogen. In a fatigue cracking situation, the nascent atomic hydrogen migrates to the zones of maximum stress at the crack tip and, by its physical presence, decreases the force required to pull grains apart. Research has shown that the best corrosion inhibitors, such as the chromates, have little effect on the rate of fatigue cracking of metals such as aluminum alloys once a crack has initiated.